Everything Wrong With So Long And Thanks For All The Smoothies
This is the second episode of OmniSins, which is about So Long And Thanks For All The Smoothies, a ridiculous excuse for retconning everything in the Ben 10 universe. EVERYTHING WRONG WITH SO LONG AND THANKS FOR ALL THE SMOOTHIES IN INDEFINITE WORDS OR LESS Spoilers! (Duh) ' ' 1: *Episode starts with a spaceship launching three missiles on Earth and Ben transforming into Crashhopper* Alien spaceship sends only three missiles specifically on Bellwood for no apparent reason and Ben is conveniently in the EXACT location where they will hit. 2: *Crashhopper rams his head into a missile. He lands on a building and grabs his head in pain* I guess a grasshopper's exoskeleton is durable enough to survive that 3: Also, a grasshopper that can jump, but has no wings. 4: *Rook blows up a rock with his Proto-Tool before it hits a woman and her baby* WHY ARE YOU MORE AWESOME THAN BEN?! 5: *Missiles shoot purple beams back to the spaceship* Um, what was the purpose of this? 6: *Theme song plays* 7: Made by Man of Action. 8: Art Director: Derrick J. Wyatt. 9: *Solid Plugg defeats some Plumbers with relative ease* Are you freaking kidding me? A common thug can defeat dozens of experienced Plumbers just like that? 10: *Max throws an alien octopus on Solid Plugg's face* But an alien octopus in the face can do the trick. Riiight... 11: Um, where is Rook putting that bubble wrap? There are no pockets on the back of his armor.. 12: Ben: C'mon Omnitrix. Give me Rath. Give me Rath! Narrator: Haven't you learned yet? When you shout out the alien's name before transforming, you'll never get him. 13: Grey Matter: Grey Matter? Man, I have got to get a manual for this new thing. Narrator: You can unlock the MASTER CONTROL with your Galvan form and you ask for a MANUAL?! 14: Rook thinks the Vreedle Brothers are the worst villains in the galaxy..No comment. 15: Grey Matter: Ah, Tractor Beam. Narrator: You just made a Star Trek reference! That is unforgivable. 16: *Argit appears* Narrator, sarcastically: Oh, Hello Argit. Did you cut your hair? 17: Argit: Ben Tennyson! Buddy! Did you cut your hair? Narrator: It's pretty obvious Ben did the exact opposite thing, Argit.. 18: Rook: The Anihilaarg? Vreedle Brothers: The Anihilaarg? Ben: The What-aarg? Narrator: I gotta agree with Ben on this one. 19: So, the Contemelia were the biggest jerks in the multiverse? Geez. 20: Ben: Who comes up with these names? Narrator: I will agree with Ben once again. This has to stop. 21: Ben: Okay, we split up. And we tace care of this em- Everyone Else: ANIHILAARG! Narrator: Okay, this is going too far. 22: *Rook kicks some Incursean butt* Rook. Why. Are. You. More. Awesome. Than. Ben?! 23: *looks above sin* Oh, no the retcon has already begun! 24: *Incursean is revealed to be wearing boxers with Emperor Milleous on them* No comment on that either.. 25: *Ben transforms into NRG* NRG: NRG? Ha ha. NRG is G-O-O-D! Narrator: Oh yeah? Well Omniverse is B-A-D! 26: NRG: Where is the Ani-...Anihi... Argit and Milleous: ANIHILAARG! Narrator: This is getting boring.. 27: Ben: We have to catch the Vreedles before they set off the..em..arg Rook, Argit, Milleous: ANIHILAARG! Narrator: WILL YOU FREAKING STOP ALREADY?! 28: *The Vreedle's ship stops right before it hits Mr. Smoothy* Narrator: Take a good look, kids. It's the last time you'll see this Mr. Smoothy.. 29: *Rhomboid reveals the Anihilaarg* Narrator: Seriously? That's the Anihilaarg? A small black box? Okay.. 30: What the heck is wrong with Argit's face? 31: *Argit jumps from person to person* I didn't know he had super speed either.. 32: Ben: Alright Omnitrix. I don't want Goop, I don't want Stinkfly. Narrator: Why not? They can both melt the device before it does anything bad. 33: *Ben transforms into Alien X* That chin is plain awful.. 34: *The Anihilaarg starts destroying the universe* In a world where aliens exist, a watch that enables you to turn into millions of them, with technology we couldn't dream even in our wildest dreams, I still don't get how a small black box can destroy the universe.. 35: *Alien X reverts* Narrator: Where the heck did that hoodie come from? 36: This new Mr. Smoothy sucks. 37: Ben: I made an exact copy of everything. Narrator: If only that were true.. 38: I kinda feel sorry for Ben. He saved the entire universe for real this time and he didn't get credit. Oh, who am I kidding, he still messed things up. 39: Ben: Doesn't taste the same.. Narrator: See Omniverse writers? Even Ben himself doesn't like the new changes! 40: *End credits play* 'Total Sin Count: 40' 'Sentence: TRYING TO SPELL THE WORD 'ANIHILAARG ' '''(For the rest of eternity) Category:OmniSins Category:User:Sci100 Category:Ultra3000 Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor